Sunshine
by leesky
Summary: A selection of Rude/Reno ficlets. Ratings vary, wordcount is generally 300-500, YAOI. First up: Chilled & Vanity. R&R!
1. Chilled

**Lee: I'm back. Ish. Haha. I wrote these a longtime ago, you might have seen them before :S But, anyway, I LOVE RUDE! Haha. And Reno, of course. I think my love for Reno is more the _worshipping_ kind, though. **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I love. Just rub it in a little more, won't you?

'No.'

'W-why not, yo?'

Rude didn't answer and instead continued to shuffle through the snow. Up to his knees now, the white sludge soaked through his thin uniform and entered his thick boots via his socks. As the snowflakes began to fall more severely the large Turk tightened his scarf and looked back to his partner.

'Y-y-yo,' Reno's lips almost matched the blue hue of his eyes; his skin had turned so pale and his hair was so drenched that it looked like he was covered in his own blood. 'P-p-please, partn-ner.'

Rude sighed. He was reluctant to assist his companion as this was the _sixth_ time the redhead had conveniently "forgotten" warm clothing. How would he ever learn his lesson if Rude kept giving in and warming him up?

Reno blinked pathetically, his eyes as big as saucers beneath his goggles. His whole skinny body trembled, including his chin that made his teeth chatter.

Rude sighed profoundly before scooping the other Turk's body into an embrace. 'This is the _last_ time.'

'I-I-I know,' the thinner Turk wrapped himself around his partner happily, hands heating up under the jacket that covered Rude's lower back, nose and bangs leaving droplets all over the warm neck. Once his teeth had stopped chattering, Reno's face sported a big, satisfied grin.

Rude considered quitting the Turks. There was no room for softies, after all.

* * *

**Lee: Woweee! That was it. xD Do continue reading, however.**

* * *

* * *


	2. Vanity

Disclaimer: All Square Enix's. 

* * *

'Have you ever considered growing your hair?' Reno sat on the kitchen counter, watching Rude pour water from the kettle into two mugs.

Rude glanced at his partner, red hair scattered over thin shoulders and long legs hanging over the edge of the counter, then shook his head in disbelief.

'What, yo? What's wrong with the idea?' Reno slid off the kitchen top and took one mug of coffee. 'I think you'd suit an afro.'

Rude's lip curved slightly as he followed the redhead into the lounge and sat beside him on the couch.

'Well? Why not?' Reno stretched his legs out over the larger Turk's lap and put his free hand behind his head. 'You've got the whole goatee thing going, so why not carry on?'

'I don't think so, Reno.'

'_Why_?'

'It takes too much work, and- unlike you- I don't spend half my day in a mirror.'

Reno raised his eyebrows and accepted the challenge. '_Oh_, I see, yo. And shaving your head everyday doesn't count as work? When you cover it in foam and shave it in perfect lines, so you don't miss a spot? You are such a bloody liar. You spend longer in the mirror than I do, with your clean-shaven face and your glasses and your pristine suit-'

Rude rolled his eyes and began tickling Reno's feet. The redhead screeched and squirmed, then promptly fell off the couch. 'That _wasn__'__t_ fair, yo! You're such an arse.'

'You have enough hair for the both of us, anyway.'


	3. Superiority

Disclaimer: No, no, NO! 

* * *

Rude rolled his eyes. 'I don't count them.'

'But you must have some idea.'

'No.'

'What about a guess, yo?'

'No.'

'Well how often a week-?'

'It varies.'

'In general?'

'… Nine.'

'Nine?'

'That's what I said, Reno.'

The red haired Turk finished searching through the box he held and hoisted it back onto its place on the shelf. Lighting a cigarette, he sat down on Rude's box on the floor. 'Is that with nine different people?'

'Get off my box.'

'We're taking a break, man,' the redhead offered the cigarette to his partner. 'So, nine people a week or not?'

'Not,' Rude accepted the cigarette, but stayed standing.

'Then how many-?'

'Four.'

'A week?'

'Yes, Reno.'

'Well I can beat that.'

'Really.' Rude brought the cigarette to his lips, gripping the white stick between a thick thumb and finger.

'One a night, yo, unless I work late. And even then, twins count.'

'Fourteen. Max.'

'Yeah, but what about triplets? Groups?'

'I guess. I could do that if I worked the same amount as you.'

'I work just as much as every other Turk. Paperwork doesn't count because it's a waste of time. And it's true, even _you_ know it,' Reno shuffled across the box to the very end, allowing the larger male to sit next to him. 'So, on the whole, I'm a better lay than you.'

'I disagree.'

'Why, man?' the redhead seized the cigarette before Rude could touch it to his lips again.

'The amount of people you sleep with does not determine how good you are in bed.' Rude shifted his gaze from his partner's lips to his cold blue eyes that stared back at the frames of his glasses.

Reno grumbled and chewed his fingernails in thought. Then his eyes lit up. 'Well …'

'I am _not_ going to have sex with you, Reno.'

'I wasn't-'

'You were thinking it.'

'Why-?'

'Because you're my work partner, not my bed partner.'

'But-'

'Reno.'

'Alright, alright. What if-?'

'_No_.'

'Then how do you expect me to find out who is better in bed?'

Rude shook his head and stood up, taking the cigarette with him. He took one last puff then dropped it to the ground and crushed it beneath his boot. 'Just forget about it.'

'… Fine.'

Rude picked up the cigarette and placed it in the bin before straightening up and neatening his suit and tie.

'You wanna play truth or dare?' the redhead asked.

Rude ignored his partner and instead pushed him off the box and then picked it up.

'You can go first, yo.'

The large Turk lifted the box up and placed it back on the shelf, dust scattering everywhere when it landed with a thud.

'What, are you scared?'

Rude sighed. 'I dare you to shut up and do some work.'

Reno shook his head. 'I didn't choose dare. I choose truth.'

'Reno, we're not here to play-'

'Come _on_, Rude, think of something.'

'… You'll answer truthfully?'

'As long as you do, too.'

'Did you ever sleep with Scarlet?'

Reno's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered and grinned slyly. 'Yeah.'

Rude's eyebrows rose, but he said nothing; he picked up another box and rifled through its contents.

'You're turn, yo. And no cheating.'

'Dare.'

'Fuck me. Here. Now.'


	4. Persuasion

Disclaimer: Don't own sexy Rude Dx

* * *

'He's a such a gentleman,' Elena praised, 'He's kind and caring and protective. You know, Reno, you should be more like him.'

Reno sneered. '_What_? _Caring_? I don't think so, Elena.'

'He held my bags for me when we went shopping with Tseng,' the blonde placed a glass of water in front of Reno, who looked at it with disgust. 'He's charming.'

'He's not like that at all, love,' the redhead took a swig of the water and swallowed it like it was full of thorns. 'Rude is an arsehole, exactly like me. He just doesn't show it as much.'

Elena 'tut'ed. 'You're only saying that because he's making you drink water. But if you look at it from another perspective, he's just trying to help you. Too much alcohol will seriously damage your health, especially in your state.'

'My arm is _hardly_ broken,' Reno rocked his desk chair back onto two legs and looked around the office lazily, like he'd rather be anywhere else at that moment.

Elena scoffed. 'Broken is broken. Rude said you weren't concentrating properly.'

The Turk's eyes blazed. 'That's because _he_ was putting me off! He was toying with my weakness!'  
**_I'll make you come twice, Reno, for every bodyguard you knock down._**

'And what weakness would that be?'  
**_I'll let you ride me if you kill more than seven._**

' … Couldn't mention it in front of a lady.'  
**_I'll come inside you if you can get that bullet in his eye._  
**


End file.
